The Broken
by coffeebean7
Summary: After having an argument with Peter, Neal disapears without his anklet. Peter goes to Neal's loft, hoping to find the young man, but instead is met by an extremely upset Mozzie. Not after any particular season or anything, however there are some references to characters from season 4.
1. Chapter 1

"Neal! NEAL!" Peter shouted, bursting through the door to Neal's loft. He quickly scanned the room, searching for any sign of his missing CI. Instead he found Mozzie, hunched over a glass of wine at the table. "Mozzie, have you seen Neal?"

"Why?" Mozzie responded coldly, not turning around.

"We had an argument earlier about…well it doesn't matter, but a few minutes ago, the Marshalls called and told me he cut his anklet. Do you know where he is?"

"Go away, Suit. He's not here." Mozzie was acting strange, stranger than normal, Peter thought.

"Are you okay—" Peter started to ask.

"Get out." Mozzie stood up suddenly, turning to Peter. Flinching, Peter took a step back in shock.

"Fine!" Taking the man for drunk, Peter started to leave.

"You broke him, you know that right?" Mozzie said so quietly, Peter almost didn't hear him. He turned around, looking at the small man before him. He had never seen the little guy so tense, so filled with rage. His shoulders were squared and his jaw set.

"What did you say?" Peter asked with a sinking feeling.

"You broke him, Suit." Mozzie stared right through him. "You took what little trust he had left in people and you shattered it. Over and over, you crushed him, yet he's always forgiven you. He has such faith in you, something I've never understood, but this time is different."

"What do you mean, Mozzie? Where's Neal?" Peter took a step closer to the man, wanting to shake him. "Mozzie! Do you know where Neal is?"

"Even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" Mozzie shouted, making Peter flinch. "He's lost so much in life, more than anyone should ever have to be burdened with. His father, his mother, Ellen, everyone he's ever cared about. Every time he got back on his feet, something would happen to rip the rug out from under him. You, Peter…you were the only one he had left…"

"That's—that's not true!" Peter stuttered. "He has you! You two have been thick as—"

"What? As thieves?!" Mozzie spat at him, a look of disgust on his face. "Go ahead, you can say it now! Not much more damage you can do!"

"That's not—I didn't mean to—"

"Don't even try! It's too late. Neal's always known what you think of him, but he's always given you the benefit of the doubt; trusted you when you really didn't deserve it. That's where we're different." Mozzie glared at the shocked man before him. "I don't care about you, any of you, and I never have. I don't need your approval or your goddamn forgiveness. I don't need to prove myself to you because I DON'T CARE! I learned not to trust people a long time ago, and while it may have left me bitter and cynical, at least I don't get hurt anymore. But Neal? Neal needed you. He needed someone to pull him out of the corruption around him. I could never be that person, Peter, but you could have."

Peter stood, dumbstruck and silent, as Mozzie went on.

"Did you ever wonder why you were able to catch Neal? He's one of the smartest, most resourceful men I have ever met, yet you—_you_ were able to catch him?! The kid can work a gun like no one else! He could have downed all of your agents and you without breaking a sweat, yet he never did. He still wouldn't, if you came after him now. Wanna know why?" Mozzie took a step closer. "Because he wanted to get caught. He _wanted_ to change. HE WANTED YOUR FUCKING HELP! HE NEEDED YOU AND YOU ABANDONED HIM!"

Peter flinched and looked away.

"All you did was use him! Just like his father, just like EVERYONE ELSE! You used him and when you lost interest in him, you threw him away." Mozzie paused, waiting until Peter made eye contact with him. "You know what? No, you're worse than them. You're worse than his father even, because at least James had the decency to break his heart and never come back. But you? You just kept tearing him down until he had nothing left."

Peter felt his heart pound in his chest, an icy feeling crept down his spine.

"Mozzie," he said quietly, his voice shaking. "Mozzie, why did you switch to past tense?"

Mozzie said nothing.

"Where. Is. Neal." Peter tried to keep his voice calm. "Mozzie, what did you mean 'he _had_ nothing left'. WHERE IS HE?!"

"I don't—"

"MOZZIE! WHERE THE HELL IS NEAL?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mozzie shouted back. "All I know is that he came home, more upset than I've _ever _seen him, grabbed something from his safe, and left. I tried talking to him, but it was like he couldn't even hear me." Mozzie suddenly looked broken, as if his heart had been ripped away.

"What did he take from his safe? Was it a passport, a new ID?" Mozzie shook his head. "Then what was it?!"

"It was a gun, Peter." Mozzie's voice broke. "He grabbed a gun and he said goodbye. He always say 'see you later, Moz" or "talk to you later", but never goodbye. He's always had trouble with that word." You need to find him, Peter! Because if you don't—" Mozzie's voice cracked and Peter saw silent tears streaming down the man's face. "If you don't find him soon, I don't think we ever will."

* * *

**_I'm not really sure what this is, honestly. I just kind of started writing, thinking about how many times Neal has forgiven Peter and how many times Peter has given him a reason to never trust anyone again. I thought about how heartbroken Mozzie would be if he couldn't reach Neal to help him and how angry he would be at Peter and...well...the above happened...Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had searched everywhere for Neal; every known hiding spot and every secret one. He was heading out of an abandoned warehouse, formally known as Wednesday, and walking towards his car. He was just about to give up when he heard a distant boat horn. It dawned on him that the one place he hadn't checked was the only place Neal ever admitted to seeking refuge at.

After driving down to the water, he searched the docks for the one spot Neal used to drink wine at, just before he was caught for the first time. He saw a distant figure sitting on a crate with what looked like several empty bottles surrounding him.

"I've been looking all over for you, Neal." Peter shouted as he approached. "Mozzie's been worried."

"Mozzie's always worried," Neal slurred, setting down the bottle he had been holding. "He sent you because he's afraid I'll do something stupid. You'd just love that, wouldn't you? For me to fuck up again."

"Neal, Mozzie was concerned that you might have taken a gun." Peter sighed, ignoring Neal's attempt to rile him.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Neal lifted his other hand and waved the small hand-gun around. Peter tensed immediately and began reflexively reaching for his firearm. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

In an instant Neal had clicked off the safety and steadily pointed the gun at Peter.

"Neal," Peter said carefully as he lifted his hands. "Neal you really don't want to do this."

"I would really stop talking if I were you, because I'm drunk and not in the mood to listen to you. That's a bad combination on a good day, let alone today."

"Neal, you're only proving what I said about you earlier. Pointing guns at people is something that criminals do."

"Oh that's it, piss of the guy pointing a gun at you. Every time I did that on a case, you'd yell at me. Bad strategy, Peter. I'm not like those common criminals: I don't miss."

"Neal, why are you doing this?" Peter snapped. "I'm tired of playing your games and putting up with your cons. When are you going to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you, Neal? You've used up all your 'do-overs' and 'second chances'. I'm done."

"_You're _done?! Seriously?! I tried _everything! _I did _everything_ for you! And the _only _thing I ever wanted was your friendship! Your trust, Peter!"

"You mean the only thing you wanted that you couldn't con!"

"How DARE YOU!" Neal snapped, his entire demeanor changing. He had finally reached his limit. "I've risked my life countless times for you, for everyone on your team. You want to know why, Peter? Because I actually cared! I didn't want any of you to have to suffer the way I have. I've lost everything and everyone I've ever cared about. Do you think I _wanted_ to be like this?! A criminal? Do you think I just woke up one day and decided, "_Hell, I'm just going to take what I want when I want and to hell with everyone else! I've got nothing to lose!" _Well DO YOU?!"

"That's what you do though isn't it?" Peter shouted right back at him. "You take what you want and don't think about the consequences!"

"You want to lecture me on consequences?" Neal scoffed. "Once you hit rock bottom there _are no consequences because there's nothing more you have to lose. _I had already lost everyone I loved before I turned to this life, and it wasn't by choice. I was given a chance to climb out of the hole I'd fallen into, to make a better life for myself, _to live! _Forgive me if I decided fight for a way out! Forgive me if I'm not as fucking perfect as you! You, whose never had to deal with loss, with pain and grief so consuming that you can't possibly heal from it. You with your perfect job, your perfect wife, and your perfect life. I had to fight to become who I am today. I learned to bury heart so deep that it could never be touched. I learned to adapt because if I didn't, I knew I would never make it out of that hole alive."

Peter didn't know what to say. He stared at Neal who looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

"No, Peter, I'm not reformed and I never will be. I can never go back to being that innocent kid who though his dad was a hero, because that little boy died a long time ago. He drowned, Peter, and there was no one there to save him. You're right, I'm a conman." Neal looked down at the gun in his hand, then back up at Peter. "And the biggest score I ever pulled was convincing myself that I could change. But you've helped me realize it was all a lie. Congratulations, Peter. You finally got your confession. _I'm a conman and that's all I'll ever be._"

"NEAL!"


End file.
